


Pebble

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello all! Some GD fluff! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pebble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Some GD fluff! Enjoy! :=)

******

The pebble hit the water with a muted splash. Leaning back on her hands, Alex drew one leg up, absently searching through the gravel under her another pebble. Finding one that looked about right, she leaned forwards and drew back her arm, letting the stone fly, scowling as it hit the water and sank like....well...a stone.

Standing a few feet behind Alex on the riverbank, Astra smirked at the sight. They had come to Midvale for some much needed R&R and, after hours of griping about the lack of activity, Alex _finally_ seemed to be relaxing at long last.

Determined to keep this rarity as long as possible, Astra had questioned Eliza about where was the most peaceful and relaxing area was in town, and had been directed to a little creek not too far from the Danvers' property.

Bending down, Astra found a good-sized stone; not to round, not too flat, not too short, not too long. Hefting the stone, she drew back her arm, snapping her hand out and watching as the stone sailed past Alex to skip along the water a total of six and a half times before sinking.

Looking up as the stone had flown past her, Alex seemed somewhat startled to see Astra standing there, as if she had forgotten all about her. Smirking, she patted the gravel next to her invitingly. Returning the smirk, Astra came over and gently sat down besides Alex, absently throwing an arm around the younger woman's shoulders and pulling her close as the wind changed direction, a chill going through the area.

Looking up at the rapidly-darkening skies, Astra tugged Alex upright and back towards the car, tugging her close as a rumble of thunder broke the silence. Hurrying along, they both dove for the shelter of the car, getting inside just as the heavens opened up and big fat raindrops fell, nosily clattering against the car.

Swiping at her wet hair, Alex chuckled, a faint pinkness coloring her cheeks.

Smirking at the sight, Astra leaned in, gently cupping Alex's chin and then pulled her into a soft, slow kiss. Pulling back, she could only laugh at the delighted glow on Alex's face...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
